You're Fired!
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: V.V. Argost fires Van Rook who joins the Saturdays.


3/1/09 10:00 AM SS - YOU ARE FIRED!

''WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU CRAZY OLD BAT?!'' Van Rook shrieked. ''You are fired'  
V.V. Argost repeated. He continued to sit at his desk while scowling at the Russian man.  
''So my concussion grenades hit Munya!'' ''Yes and he could have been killed. It was very painful for me to witness his injuries. He is in bed now and won't be able to protect me for a very long time.'' ''Are you going to cry again like you did when my grenades wounded Munya?''

The strange man continued to scowl. ''I contacted your other employers and they no longer require your services. You can go now.'' The Russian wanted to hit him. ''What about my final pay?'' ''You should have thought about that before you injured my servant.''

Van Rook proceeded to remove his mask at a snail's pace. His black hair reached his waist and happened to be the same color as his beard. He snarled while throwing his helmet at Argost who gasped and dodged it. ''It's a shame I missed!'' he muttered. His angry expression was about to become permanent. He literally turned his back on V.V. Argost who stood and walked by him.

The Russian observed him entering a room and ceased walking momentarily. He saw him approaching the half-human/half-spider who was barely awake. Argost took one look at his injured servant and started to cry. He took his hand and held it against his wet face. ''What a crybaby!'' he muttered.  
He proceeded to depart from the airship.

*Crying will not heal Munya!* Van Rook thought. The twigs snapping under his boots caused him to smile a tiny bit. They reminded him of bones being broken in his strong arms. He hoped to come across a cryptid so that he could break its neck. There was nothing else for him to do now.  
He insisted on wandering until he heard noises nearby.

Drew, Doc, and Zak Saturday attempted to pacify the snarling Waheela that approached them. They were still in their fighting stances until a laser hit it between the eyes. They watched its dead body collapse on the forest ground. They gasped when the long-haired man took a few steps towards them. ''You didn't have to kill the Waheela! We were trying to pacify it!'' Zak protested.

The Russian man smiled while shrugging as if to say ''oh well!'' Drew's eyes were wide when she recognized him. She pointed her Tibetan Fire Sword at him before he aimed his wrist blaster in her direction. ''Why are you here, Van Rook?'' she demanded. Doc and Zak stared at one another.  
''How did you recognize him without his helmet, Mom?''

Drew glanced at him before replying. ''Van Rook and I used to date'' she answered. ''What did you see in him?'' Doc wanted to know. ''It was a long time ago.'' ''To answer your question, the crazy old bat fired me recently'' Leonidas replied. Zak, Doc, and Drew looked surprised.

''You must have done something really bad if Argost dismissed you!'' the eleven-year-old boy stated. ''Munya got in the way of my concussion grenades which is why Argost's panties were in a bunch.'' Zak looked very uncomfortable. ''Okaaaayyyy. That's a bad mental image!'' he muttered.  
''Anyway, I no longer have a job because of him.'' A cruel smile formed on his hairy face.

''No way! You are not staying with us! You tried to kill me in the ice caverns!'' Zak protested.  
The long-haired Russian's smile vanished. ''That is true, but I am desperate for money now'  
He also wished to hurt Argost by joining his enemies. The Saturdays exchanged glances.

''I am also willing to join you in your fight against the crazy old bat!'' he informed them.  
The Saturdays glanced at one another again. ''Very well, but we'll be keeping a close eye on you.  
Harm us in any way and you're on your own'' Doc spoke. Van Rook proceeded to nod at a snail's pace.  
He followed them into their airship.

Komodo took one look at him and bit his leg. ''No! Bad reptile! He's good now!'' Drew scolded.  
She scowled when he threatened him with his wrist blaster and watched him lower his hand. ''Maybe this was a bad idea'' she spoke. ''No! I apologize.'' He started to squat so that he could pet Komodo when he snapped at him. ''How did you lose your mask?'' Zak wanted to know. ''I threw it at Argost when he fired me.''

The eleven-year-old boy's eyes were wide with interest. ''Did it hit him?'' he wanted to know.  
''No.'' He observed the Russian man walking over to the refrigerator and opening the door.  
He viewed him removing a white box containing lo mein and shutting the door. Everyone watched him with wide eyes as he wolfed down the Chinese food in mere seconds. ''I'm hungry!'' he protested.

A few minutes later, Doc and Van Rook trained against one another while Drew watched them.  
They had no idea that Zak was viewing Weird World in the other room. The men exchanged punches and kicks. Doc avoided his former enemy's lasers from his wrist blaster along with his concussion grenades. He quickly removed the jetpack before it was switched on. His new ally shook his fist at him. ''DON'T SCRATCH THE JETPACK!'' he shrieked. He picked it up while placing it on his back.

Leonidas frowned when he watched Drew embrace and kiss her spouse. He remembered when she was in his strong arms so long ago. He yearned to kiss her again. He began to hate Doc as much as he hated V.V. Argost. His eyes followed her when she departed. He approached her when she entered her bedroom.

''What are you doing here?'' she inquired in a stern tone. Van Rook blushed a tiny bit while remaining silent for a few minutes. He was about to kiss her when he ceased what he was doing.  
He looked down at the floor while frowning. ''You already hurt me once, Drew. My shattered heart is beyond repair.''

The white-haired woman scowled while folding her arms across her chest.  
''Then why did you attempt to kiss me?'' she demanded. ''I still love you'' he whispered.  
Before she could say anything, he stood and exited from her bedroom. He entered the guest room where he shut the door before sliding his back against it. He began to cry while burying his face in his arms and knees. He remembered viewing Argost's tears when he almost lost Munya.  
Perhaps he wasn't a crybaby after all.

Van Rook eventually joined the family for their evening walk. He and Drew glanced at one another occasionally yet never said anything. His apology happened to be silent as he stared at her. Her small smile meant that she forgave him. They continued walking until Argost stepped out of the darkness. His pale face was still wet.

''Greetings and bien venue. I see that you switched sides, Van Rook.'' The Saturdays and their new ally got in their fighting stances. ''What are you up to, Argost?'' Doc wanted to know. ''Well, I was visiting Munya's grave when I heard footsteps nearby.'' The long-haired Russian looked very confused. ''When did Munya die?'' he inquired. Tears appeared in Argost's golden eyes.  
''He died in my arms earlier this evening'' he whispered.

Van Rook insisted on aiming his wrist blaster at the man who fired him. ''You killed him'  
he heard him hiss. The venom in his voice caused his blue eyes to increase in size.  
''I shall dance on your graves!'' The white-haired villain ran towards them before removing a dagger from his grey and white cloak. He was about to stab Drew when the Russian got in front of her and allowed the blade to penetrate his chest!

Van Rook's blue eyes were wide again when the laser from his wrist blaster caused Argost to suffer a similar fate. He collapsed in Drew's arms. The pale villain's smile happened to be sad as he fell backwards. His final words were ''our embrace will be eternal, Munya.'' ''Thank you for saving my wife'' Doc whispered as his spouse held the dying Russian. Drew's tears fell on his smiling face.

''I guess I am capable of good deeds. Thank you for allowing me to experience love at least once, Drew.'' He perished in her arms while she admitted her love for him. He was eventually buried near their airship. The Saturdays constantly visited his grave. Argost and Munya's spirits faded into view during one late night. Tears of happiness departed from his golden eyes. He enjoyed being in Munya's arms for eternity. His sad smile disappeared when something hit his back. It was Van Rook's mask.

THE END 


End file.
